07Ghost Yaoi
by Nakamura Sharon
Summary: Yaoi. OOC/OCOOT/OT. Warning.
1. Chapter 1

Warning!

Isi cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan: OOC/OOT, ingin melakukan itu

**07-Ghost**©**Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara**

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas ke-stress-an saya akan ff ini, ini cara saya membuat ff n_n jika salah mohon maaf. mungkin ini rated bukan udah dewasa sangat, tapi menurutkan ceritanya, rated M adalah yang udah begituan.

* * *

Pada suatu hari di hutan belantara(?), seorang anak kecil tersesat disana. Entah dia darimana, tapi dia sepertinya habis kabur dari perang karena penampilannya berlumuran dengan lecetan, darah, dll. Anak itu bernama Teito Klein, dia berumur 5-7 tahun. Penampilannya rambut berwarna coklat, mata berwarna hijau bening (pokoknya bagus), tubuhnya kecil kurus, dan pasti readers yakin gedenya dia tumbuh pendek #plak. Dia akhirnya ditemukan oleh seorang anak berumur kira-kira 6-8 tahun. Namanya Mikage. Penampilan Mikage berambut hijau muda, mata berwarna kuning-ke-emasan, dll. Akhirnya Mikage membawa Teito ke tempat pedesaan dekat hutan itu, karena hanya disana dia dapat di R-J-A-P (Rawat, Jaga, Asuh, Pelihara [?]). Mikage pun membawa Teito dengan cara menggendong nya, dan dia bilang **"Ini anak, kok enteng banget ya?"**.

Setelah sampai di pedesaan, Mikage langsung membawanya ke kamarnya dan di baringkan. Selama beberapa hari, Mikage selalu me R-J-A-P Teito, masih ingat kan kepanjangannya apa? Nah, lalu si Mikage ini lama-lama terpesona akan ke-imutan nya Teito saking dia melihat se-tajam-silet.

**"Anak ini... Benar-benar imut, ya"** , kata Mikage sambil berkomentar dan senyum kepada Teito yang belum sadar.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Teito sadar dari pingsan mautnya dia langsung berkata **"Aku dimana? Dan... Ini dimana?"**.

Setelah sadar, tiba-tiba Mikage masuk dan berkata** "Ups... Aku mengganggumu, ya?"** katanya bertanya.

**"Lho? Kamu siapa?"**, jawab Teito sambil ketakutan karena tak mengenal orang-orang sekitar.

Mikage pun menjawab**"Aku? Hahaha..."** ,

Teito hanya terdiam mendengarkan Mikage tertawa aneh se-akan-akan ada yang lucu, padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

**"Hahahah... Huh... Aku ini ya, manusia"** , jawab Mikage lagi.

Teito pun menjawab dengan bodoh-nya **"Beneran kamu manusia?"** , , ,

**"Bener kok, kalau nggak percaya, nih pegang aja tanganku"** , jawab Mikage.

Lalu mulailah Teito mendengarkan kata Mikage, dia memegang tangan Mikage dengan penuh kelembutan seperti seorang malaikat kecil yang innocent.

**"Gimana? Masih nggak percaya?"** , kata Mikage bertanya , , ,

**"Hu-uh, kamu benar. Kamu memang manusia asli dari tanah pilihan"** , jawab Teito.

Tapi, Mikage hanya bisa speechless mendengar Teito menjawab seperti itu, jadi promosi deh. Akhirnya setelah Mikage mengajak nya ngobrol, bicara, face-to-face, Teito mulai melakukan aktivitas seperti orang-orang pedesaan. Yah, seperti menanam padi, berkebun, dll.

Setelah beberapa tahun kemudian, Teito dan Mikage selalu bersama karena mereka telah menjadi teman di usia kecil. Walaupun bukan teman dari bayi, tapi mereka menjaling hubungan persaudaraan dengan baik dan lancar. Mereka berdua ke perkotaan untuk bersekolah saat di umur sekitar 14-16 tahun-an. Sekolah mereka bernama _The Barsburg Military Academy_, dimana disana tempat untuk melatih kehebatan untuk menjadi Militer Barsburg di masa depan menggantikan yang lalu.

Mereka juga satu kamar di sekolah itu. Disana kepala sekolahnya adalah Ayanami, tetapi yang mengatur semuanya adalah Miroku.

Ayanami adalah seorang kepala sekolah laki-laki, tetapi dia entah makan apa dia jadinya dia bertanya dengan cermin ajaib.

**"Katakanlah, wahai Cermin Ajaib, siapa yang paling cantik di dunia ini?"** , tanya Ayanami kepada cermin itu.

Cermin itu membalasnya **"Teito Klein"**.

Setelah itu, Ayanami bertanya kembali **"Katakanlah, wahai Cermin Ajaib, siapa yang paling cantik di dunia ini?"**, Cermin itu menjawab dengan sama yaitu **"Teito Klein"**.

Karena sifat Ayanami sangat blak-blak-an (?) , maksudnya dia itu gampang kesel sama benda/sesuatu yang menurutnya itu menjengkelkan, akhirnya dia memukul bagian pinggiran Cermin itu dengan pedang katana-nya.

Lalu, Ayanami bertanya kembali **"Katakanlah, wahai Cermin Ajaib, siapa yang paling cantik di dunia ini?"** , Cermin itu menjawab dengan terpaksa karena sudah babak belur melawan Ayanami+Katana-nya **"Yaa, yang cantik itu Aya-tan"**.

Ayanami sama sekali nggak curiga dengan kata-kata cermin itu, padahal mirip Hyuuga.

Lalu Miroku, Miroku adalah orang yang mengatur semuanya, lalu diperintahkan secara langsung turun ke Ayanami, sehingga Ayanami menjadi kepala sekolah disana.

Lalu, ada salah satu sifat Ayanami yang mungkin readers udah tau ya, tapi yang belom tau biar saya (Author) kasih tau.

Sifat Ayanami ini adalah yang paling menyebarkan virus kemana-mana, yaitu Sifat sebagai Yaoi. Dia selalu di yaoi-kan dan di uke-kan sama Hyuuga, Begleiternya.

**"Saat pertama-tama, aku tak sengaja melihat komputer Hyuuga yang berisi tulisan 'yaoi'. Lalu, aku coba lihat tuh. Eh? isinya 'begituan' toh, yasudah aku melanjutkan baca 'yaoi' itu."** , komentar Ayanami yang ditulis di buku diary-tersayang-nya.

**"Tiba-tiba saja, sudah ada yang berdiri di belakangku. Saat aku menoleh kebelakang, ternyata dia adalah Begleiter-ku! Hyuuga! Yang paling jago untuk merayu, bekerja... Ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan, Hyuuga paling males soal itu. Karena saat dia memakai kacamata hitamnya untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa sangat santai ketika kemana-mana. Sejak itulah dia selalu memakai itu, mungkin itu penyebabnya. Tapi, aneh lho, padahal nggak panas, dan bukan di pantai. Kalau aku sih, ogah banget sama yang namanya 'wanita' , aku lebih demen sama 'pria' dibanding lawan jenisnya."** ujar Ayanami di buku dairy-tersayang-nya.

**"Lalu, entah saat itu aku habis makan dan mimpi apa, tiba-tiba aku langsung di gendong, seret, paksa sama Hyuuga untuk masuk ke kamar yang di khusus-kan untuk ku dan Begleiter-ku. Saat dulu, aku belum punya Begleiter karena dulu aku masih jadul, cupu, dll. Tapi, sejak aku belajar dari si kakek tua (Miroku), tubuhku terasa muda dan sejuk. Oh ya, btw, kok jadi promosi? Hahaha Maaf ya. Tapi bener kok, sejak belajar dari si kakek tua, aku merasa seperti orang kaya-raya, moderen, teradisional, dll." **lanjut Ayanami di buku dairy-tersayang-nya.

**"Saat aku mendapatkan Begleiter, rasanya hidupku jadi berubah maksimal 100%. Tak kusangka Begleiter-ku ini ternyata patuh padaku, nggak nyesel deh milih Begleiter kaya Hyuuga. Lalu, aku pernah di ajak kencan sama Hyuuga di balkon kamar ku beserta Begleiter-ku. Hyuuga itu, menurutku sungguh romantis, penuh aroma, bercahaya, Begleiter yang harus ditiru, dll."** lanjut Ayanami di buku dairy-tersayang-nya.

**"Mau tau nggak, aku melakukan apa saja dengan Begleiter-tersayang-ku, si Hyuuga? Kami melakukan adegan yang menarik untuk di tonton para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi. Tapi, yang harus wajib itu Fudanshi, karena kami masih ally nya. Aku dan Hyuuga melakukan Rape-to-Rape (?). Entah kenapa, aku lebih suka menjadi uke, karena kurasa Hyuuga pantas jadi seme. Ditambah, tubuhku ini lebih kecil daripada Hyuuga. Hyuuga itu, membuat dadaku bergetar dan kejang-kejang. Serasa ingin di-Rape setiap hari olehnya. Sayangnya si kakek tua itu nggak kasih ijin, karena takut nanti aku jadi kepala sekolah yang mengajarkan murid-muridnya untuk saling Rape-to-Rape."** curhat Ayanami yang melanjutkan kata-katanya di diary-tersayang-nya.

**"Yah akhir-akhirnya, kami saling masuk-memasukkan sesama jenis kelamin."** kata terakhir Ayanami di buku diary-tersayang-nya.

Di sekolah ini, banyak guru yang suka yaoi-an sama Kaito (?) #salah maksudnya, suka yaoi-an aja, gak pake Kaito. Nanti Len marah kalo Kaito di ambil sama guru di TBMA (The Barsburg Military Academy). Eh? Maaf minna, saya OOC+OOT... | Tapi emang bener kok banyak guru yang suka yaoi-an... Contohnya kaya Pak Haruse, dia selalu saja Rape-to-Rape dengan Pak Katsuragi. Sedangkan, Begleiter-Pak Haruse adalah Kuroyuri. Author yakin mereka lagi ganti profesi. Lalu, Kuroyuri saling Rape-to-Rape dengan Konatsu, Begleiter-nya Hyuuga. Aneh ya? Bentuknya jadi gini:

* * *

~Ayanami

Punya Begleiter namanya Hyuuga

~Hyuuga

Punya Begleiter namanya Konatsu

~Konatsu

Begleiter-nya Hyuuga

* * *

Hua, author jadi puyeng kalo mikirin soal ginian, walaupun sebenarnya udah paham, tapi terkadang bisa gak tahan (?) errornya. Sedangkan, Kuroyuri = Begleiter nya bernama Haruse | Katsuragi gak punya begleiter, karena dia udah keriput (?) #plak. Tapi kenapa ya, kenapa Katsuragi gak jadi Begleiter-nya Haruse? Padahal kan sama-sama dewasa, dan tua #ngaco.

Nah, disinilah tempat Teito dan Mikage belajar, di ruangan kelas Pak Lloyd.

**"Nah, siapa yang bisa mengerjakan soal ini?"** , tanya Pak Lloyd kepada anak muridnya.

Lalu, dia tunjuk Teito **"Teito, kamu bisa?"** , Teito dengan speechless nya menjawab **"E-eh, iya Pak, ada apa?"**.

Satu kelaspun tertawa kecuali Mikage karena baginya tak ada yang lucu.

Lalu, salah satu murid di depan Mikage yang bernama Shuri Oak berkomentar **"Makanya jangan melamun terus. Bokep saja tuh dipikirin. Hahahaha"** ,

lalu Mikage pun memakai kekuatan Zaiphon-nya untuk mengeluarkan gambar-gambar porno ke satu kelas itu. Shuri pun malu dan bilang **"Eh? Apa-apaan nih!"**.

Lalu, saat istirahat, Mikage memakai waktu istirahat itu se-baik mungkin. Karena dia akan mempersiapkan tempat untuk Rape-to-Rape dengan Teito, karena udah gak kuat lagi melihat gambar 'yaoi' yang sangat oh-so-begitu-annya. Tipe kaya Mikage pasti nyari nya yang romantis, ber-aroma seperti tipe Hyuuga ke Ayanami. Lalu saat sudah bel, Mikage tepat pada waktunya.

**"Mikage, kamu tadi kemana? Kok gak keliatan?"** , tanya Teito yang tadi udah confused dan stress mikirin Mikage yang menghilang tiba-tiba dari TBMA.

Mikage menjawab **"Nggak kok, aku cuma ada urusan sama seseorang aja. Jadi keluar dari TBMA sebentar.."** , , ,

**"Souka..."** , jawab Teito yang bisa mengerti perasaan Mikage.

**"Kalau begitu... Ganbatte, Mikage! Aku... Aku mendukungmu!"** , kata Teito yang membuat Mikage kebingungan.

**"Eh?"** , jawab Mikage speechless.

Setelah bel sekolah selesai, Mikage sebelumnya diam-diam memberikan surat kepada Teito di loker-nya. Teito terkejut saat ada yang mengirimkannya sebuah surat. Saat dibuka, ternyata dia juga kaget melihat isinya!

_"Aku harap kamu mau datang malam ini di TBMA bagian taman... Datang Sendiri ya... :* | Untuk Teito Klein Tercinta "_.

Teito mulai kelonjotan+kejang-kejang. Dia masih berpikiran normal, akal sehat wal'afiat, tapi bisa-bisa nya dia dikirimi sebuah surat kencan dari entah siapa pengirimnya.

Lalu, malam hari pun tiba. Teito bingung mau pakai baju apa. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja dan berpenampilan rapih. Saat Teito sampai di TBMA taman, dia melihat hanya ada 1 meja makan dan 2 kursi untuk 2 orang saja di depan matanya.

Dia kebingungan, dia berpikir _"Mana mungkin seorang wanita mau membuatkannya untuk pria seperti aku... ?"_.

Lalu saat Teito menatap mejanya, dan mendekati kursi sebelah kanan, tiba-tiba dari belakang Mikage muncul untuk memberikannya sambutan dengan cara memberikan tempat duduk/mempersilahkan.

Dengan romantisnya, Mikage berkata **"Anda mau pesan apa, nyony-"** ,

tiba-tiba Teito menutup mulut Mikage dan berkata **"Kamu ini... Apaan sih?"**.

Lalu Mikage menjawab **"Aku... Manusialaah.."** ,

Teito menjawabnya lagi **"Kalau manusia, aku udah tau... Tapi, kamu mau ngapain ngundang aku ke sini?"** ujarnya.

Mikage yang begitu cepat memberi alasan dan dia berkata **"Ahahaha... Nggak apa-apa kok. Cuma mau pengen berduaan aja sama Teito.."**.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi amat sangat sunyi dan tenang.

Mendengar kata-kata Mikage barusan, Teito berpikir _"Aku ini... Emang apaan? Aku kan normal! Iiiih..."_.

Mikage yang tiba-tiba tersenyum membuat Teito menjadi blushing entah kenapa. Apakah ini artinya 'cinta'? Atau kah hanya ilusi? Atau... Dia itu 'yaoi'?

Saat tengah malam tiba, setelah mereka selesai makan malam, Mikage tanpa ragu-ragu akhirnya menyeret Teito ke dalam kamar mereka di TBMA, karena mereka sekamar berdua, mirip TBCA (The Barsburg Church Academy) kan? Teito hanya bisa berontak karena dia tidak bisa melawan Mikage yang begitu uhh-nya (?). Mikage yang terus menyeretnya ke kamar akhirnya sampai di kamar juga. Dia membuka pintu kamar sambil menyeret Teito, lalu menutup pintu kamar dan dikunci, menutup jendela, hordeng, dll(?). Teito hanya bisa berontak sedikit-sedikit, tapi Mikage tetep aja santai dengan berontaknya.

**"Lepasin... Heh, Mikage-kun! Mikage-kun!"** , kata Teito berontak , , ,

mendengar itu, Mikage langsung berkata **"Oh... Betapa... Oh... Betapa... Suara mu semakin indah untuk di dengar"** ujarnya sambil menebarkan aroma pesonanya.

**"Eh? Kamu ini apaan sih! Kita kan sama-sama pria! Masa mau 'yaoi'-an?"** , ujar Teito sambil berwajah moe-moe-kyun~.

Mikage menjawabnya **"Heh? Iya kita emang sama-sama pria, tapi ada kalanya juga kita harus/wajib 'yaoi'-an..."** , , ,

**"Nggak mau ah, aku masih normal tau!"** , jawab Teito berontak.

Tiba-tiba Mikage langsung memberikan Teito sebuah _'kissmark'_ di bagian-bagian tertentu dengan secara paksa. Teito yang hanya bisa berontak akhirnya dia hanya speechless melihat tingkah laku Mikage yang udah keterlaluan-wow nya (?).

**"Teito... Kamu kok manis banget?**_***sambil menjilati 'itu' nya Teito***_**Mmm... Polosnya kamu ^^"** , ujar Mikage.

Dan tau kah kalian? Ternyata Teito itu udah pasrah se-pasrah pasrah-nya karena melihat tingkat laku Mikage yang udah keterlaluan-wow nya (?) melebihi tingkat dewa.

**"aahh.. a-aah... Mi-mikage... aahhh... aaahhhhh... haaaaaaah ahhhhhhh..."** , ujar Teito mendesah.

Mikage yang ke-asyikan melakukan perbuatan-wow nya (?) akhirnya dia mulai 'meng-emuti 'itu' milik Teito'.

**"Mikagee... aahhh...a-aah...haaaaaaaaaahhh ahh... le-lepa-sin... Mikage... akhh..."** , ujar Teito mendesah lagi.

**"Gimana, Teito? Mau kan 'yaoi'-an sama aku?**_***emut lagi 'itu' nya Teito dengan lembut**__*_Hmmmmmmmnngg..." , ujar Mikage menjawab desahan Teito.

(Author: Yare yare...).

Teito yang jantung nya tidak stabil, dan nafas yang tidak stabil juga, akhirnya dia pasrah, dan akhirnya dia mau 'yaoi'-an sama Mikage.

**"HHhhhhhaahhh... Mi-mikage...**_***sambil ngelepas celana Mikage***_**Nggghh... Haah...**_***mengambil 'itu' nya Mikage, lalu meng-emutinya secara nafsu-nafsu-an (?)***_**HHnnn... Mi-mikage, ternyata 'yaoi'-an itu..asik juga, ya.."** ujar Teito yang agak kelelahan.

**"Hahaha... baru ngerasa nih ceritanya?"** , jawab Mikage , , ,

**"Emangnya, kamu udah pernah 'yaoi'-an sebelumnya?"** , tanya Teito yang sangat ingin tahu (?) , , ,

**"Heh? Aku ini udah pernah. Tapi sama Pak Ayanami..."** , jawab Mikage lagi.

Mendengar Mikage bilang begitu, Teito hanya speechless karena katanya _'Tapi sama Pak Ayanami...'_. Lalu mereka melanjutkan 'yaoi'-an malam pertama mereka sampai pagi.

Esok harinya, Teito dan Mikage masih bertelanjang-tubuh (?) karena saking ke-asyikan 'yaoi'-an jadi lupa untuk pakai baju. Saat Konatsu lagi lewat depan kamar mereka, tak sengaja dia mengintip ke kamar Teito-Mikage, karena pintu nya terbuka sedikit.

Lalu, Konatsu berkata **"Buset! Mereka itu, udah ketularan virus Mayor Hyuuga, ya!"** , ujarnya saking speechless nya.

Tiba-tiba, Hyuuga melihat Konatsu yang sedang mengintipi kamar Teito-Mikage, dan mengagetkan Konatsu dari belakang...

**"Ciluuuuk~ Baa~"** , , ,

**"Monyet eh lu Monyet!"** , ujar Konatsu yang kaget.

**"Maksudmu apa, Konatsu? Kok ngatain Mayor-mu Monyet~? "** , jawab Hyuuga.

Konatsu yang merasa bersalah karena tak sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata kaget nya, langsung minta maaf kepada Hyuuga.

**"Mayor, maafkan aku, ya... *sambil berwajah moe-moe-kyun*"** , ujar Konatsu , , ,

lalu Hyuuga menjawab **"Haa~ Gak apa-apa kok, Kona-chan~ "**.

Tapi, karena Konatsu udah pasrah dan malu mendengar Hyuuga berkata begitu, akhirnya orang-orang manggil dia _'Kona-chan'_.

Setelah itu, Teito dan Mikage terbangun dan mereka melihat jam sudah siang hari.

Lalu mereka berteriak **"Apaaaaaa! Udah siaaang! Haaaaa! Telaaat niiihhh!"** , ujar mereka saking speechless dan shock nya.

Teito dan Mikage yang bergegas ke kelas mereka, tiba-tiba saja Ayanami menghalangi mereka jalan dan berkata

**"Kalian mau kemana?"** , , ,

**"Mau ke kelas lah!"** , jawab Teito , , ,

**"Tunggu, aku ada urusan dengan kalian berdua... Ayo ikut aku**_***sambil menyeret Teito-Mikage***_" , , ,

**"Heee? Mau Pak Ayanami bawa kami berduaa?"** , jawab Teito-Mikage berontak.

Mikage akhirnya mulai speechless dan bilang kepada Teito sambil berbisik **"Eh, Teito. Kayanya Pak Ayanami mau Rape-to-Rape-pin kita, deh..."** , , ,

"**Ah, masa sih?"** , jawab Teito.

Kemudian, setelah sampai di kamar Ayanami-Hyuuga, Teito-Mikage di lempar ke kasur dan Ayanami mengunci pintu, jendela dan hordeng.

Teito yang speechless nya dan shock nya berkata **"Aduh... Pasti aku mau di 'yaoi'-in lagi sama orang gajelas ini... Udah tau aku kelelahan, masih di paksa! Baru aja Rape-to-Rape sama Mikage, sekarang, sama orang ini... ?"**.

* * *

TBC ... To Be Continued... Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning!

Isi cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan: OOC/OOT, ingin melakukan itu

**07-Ghost**©**Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara**

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas ke-stress-an saya akan ff ini, ini cara saya membuat ff n_n jika salah mohon maaf. mungkin ini rated bukan udah dewasa sangat, tapi menurutkan ceritanya, rated M adalah yang udah begituan.

* * *

Cerita Sebelumnya...

Kemudian, setelah sampai di kamar Ayanami-Hyuuga, Teito-Mikage di lempar ke kasur dan Ayanami mengunci pintu, jendela dan hordeng.

Teito yang speechless nya dan shock nya berkata **"Aduh... Pasti aku mau di 'yaoi'-in lagi sama orang gajelas ini... Udah tau aku kelelahan, masih di paksa! Baru aja Rape-to-Rape sama Mikage, sekarang, sama orang ini... !"**.

* * *

Saat itu juga, Teito dan Mikage udah deg-deg-an sama tingkah laku yang udah kebangetan dan jadi kebiasaan Ayanami yang satu ini.

Ayanami yang sambil menyeret Teito-Mikage berkata **"Kalian udah mempersiapkan diri, belum?"**.

Lalu Teito menjawab **"Kalau aku sih be-"** , tiba-tiba Mikage mencela perkataan Teito dan berkata **"Kami udah siap kok"** , sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa (innocent smile).

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Mikage, Ayanami hanya tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati **"Akhirnya, gue bisa ngerasain sensasi Mikage lagi dan bisa merasakan sensasi dengan si pendek Teito ini..."**.

Lalu saat mereka bertiga udah sampe kamar Ayanami-Hyuuga, si Ayanami melempar Teito-Mikage cukup kencang ke ranjang. Kayaknya Ayanami ini udah nafsu tingkat tinggi dengan mereka berdua. Sedangkan, Mikage yang nampaknya udah terbiasa bermain Rape-to-Rape Ayanami dengan senangnya bermuka innocent (?). Tetapi, di sisi lain Teito hanya merasakan ketakutan yang sungguh-amat-luar-biasa.

Lalu Teito berkata **"Kapan kita mulai nya...? Selesainya kapan...?"**.

Mikage hanya bisa speechless dan tertawa dalam hati karena pertanyaan Teito yang amat-sangat-membingungkan dan bodohnya.

Ayanami pun tertawa karena Teito menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh, lalu berkata **"Hahaha... Kamu ini, gak pernah main Rape-to-Rape ya?"** ,

Teito menjawab **"A-anu... A-aku u-"** ,

tiba-tiba Mikage mencela perkataan Teito dan berkata **"Dia belom pernah, Pak Ayanami"**.

Mendengar itu, Teito pun bingung kenapa Mikage selalu mencela perkataannya sejak tadi. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun mulai ber-aksi...

Ayanami yang kelihatan udah sempurna-untuk-penampilan-Rape-to-Rape tiba-tiba langsung menyerang Mikage terlebih dahulu. Karena menurutnya, lebih asik yang sudah pernah daripada yang belum.

Lalu terdengar desahan Mikage yang amat-luar-biasa-dahsyatnya seperti menggoncangkan bumi bagian kamar Ayanami **"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! P-Pak Ayanaamiii... Ahh, Ahh, Ahh... Haaahh...Haaaaaaahh...Hah Haah..."** ,

mendengar desahan Mikage, Teito langsung sweatdrop dan ketakutannya makin dahsyat.

Ayanami hanya bisa menjilati kelamin Mikage dan terdengar suaranya **"*Slurp* Tch Tch... Tch..."** ,

Mikage hanya bisa merasakan desahan yang di alaminya sebagai anak murid di TBMA.

Teito yang hanya gugup melihat perbuatan seorang KEPALA SEKOLAH yaitu Ayanami dan mengucapkan **"OMG... Jadi, beginikah seorang Kepala Sekolah di TBMA? Orang tuanya ngajarin anaknya gak sih? Orang tuanya emang pelacur yaoi? Jangan-jangan, orang tua nya itu Cowok x Cowok!"**.

Setelah Ayanami mendengar desahan Mikage, dia terus bermain dengan Mikage sampai satu jam. Ayanami merasa amat-sangat-senang saat Rape-to-Rape with Mikage.

Tiba-tiba, kelamin Mikage yang di emuti oleh Ayanami keluar sebuah air yang berharga untuk membuat sebuah anak yaoi.

Teito yang melihat air itu langsung berimajinasi dan berkata **"Gimana nanti saatnya giliranku? Apa aku akan lebih sadis dari Mikage? Atau aku yang lebih pelan dari Mikage? Aku hanya pasrah..."**.

Tau tau, belum sampai satu jam, masih 23 menit, Ayanami menatap Teito dengan tajam sehingga membuat Teito makin gugup dan deg-deg-an untuk melakukan Rape-to-Rape. Tiba-tiba, Ayanami melepaskan miliknya dengan Mikage, dan berjalan ke arah Teito dengan naked. Teito yang langsung ketakutan malah makin mundur dan akhirnya sampai di tembok deket pintu kamar mandi.

Teito berkata **"Pak Ayanami... Anda mau apa dariku? A-aku... Aku akan memberikannya... A-asalkan... Jangan aneh-aneh!"** ,

mendengar perkataan Teito, Ayanami langsung menjawab dengan halus-polos-mulusnya **"Aku hanya mau... Jiwamu... Ah, maksudku... Aku mau... Airmu... Yang berenergi... Yaoi..."**.

Mendengar perkataan Ayanami yang mengeluarkan aura-oh-so-yaoi-nya, Teito pasrah dan mulai lemas sehingga membuat Teito blushing saat Ayanami sudah sampai deket wajahnya. Akhirnya permainan mereka pun mulai...

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...! Pak Ayanami! A-aku... Ah... Hh... Hahh... A-aku..."** , , ,

**"Kenapa, huh? *slurp* Tch tch..."** , , ,

**"Aaaahhhh, aaahh... aaaahhh! Pak Ayanami, yamete! *suara moe*"** , , ,

**"Berapa kali pun *Tch tch* aku tak akan melepaskanmu *hhhh , tch tch* Teito Klein..."** , , ,

**"Sudah cukup! Ahh , ahhhhhhhh...haaaaahhh...aahh..."**.

Desahan Teito pun semakin besar, sehingga membuat Ayanami semakin nafsu untuk bermain dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja, setelah satu jam mereka bermain ada yang memecahkan kaca kamar Ayanami-Hyuuga. Ayanami langsung berhenti dan melepaskan miliknya dengan Teito.

Teito hanya berkata **"Hhhhh... haah...huuh... *nafas sesak* akhirnya, lepas juga... huuh, hah..."**.

Saat Ayanami melihat benda yang memecahkan kaca kamar-nya, dan akhirnya itu adalah sebuah buku. Dan juga, saat Ayanami melihat isinya, ternyata itu adalah buku mesum.

Ayanami hanya bisa berkata **"Wah wah... Berani-beraninya melemparkan buku mesum ini ke arah kamar ku. Aku tak akan sudi buku ini mengotori kamarku dengan Hyuuga..."** ,

lalu si Ayanami melemparkan buku mesumnya keluar lagi.

**"Aduh! *ketimpa buku* Hmm? Eh? Buku surgaku! Kamu ini, kemana aja!"** , kata seseorang berambut pirang.

**"Lepaskan itu, Frau"** , kata seseorang berambut coklat.

**"Kata Castor-san, benar, Frau *innocent smile*"** , seseorang berambut ungu.

**"Yah... Terserah kau, Lab. Terus saja bela tuh si Uskup Tukang Bikin Barbie..."** , , ,

**"Maksudmu apa dengan kata-kata itu, hah?"** , tanya si rambut coklat , , ,

**"Aku kan hanya memberi saran, tidak untuk mengataimu"** , jawab si rambut pirang , , ,

**"Aku sih hanya meramalkan sesuatu tentang dirimu, Frau..."** , sahut si rambut ungu , , ,

**"Eh! Apa itu, Lab! Apakah aku akan menikah dengan gadis yang cantik, lucu, imut, dan seksi? Atau, aku akan menikahi seorang putri dari kerajaan yang suka mesum!"** , jawab si rambut pirang , , ,

**"Diamlah dulu, Frau.."** , cela si rambut coklat , , ,

**"Cih, EGP"** , lanjut si rambut pirang sambil meledek , , ,

**"Mentang-mentan kamu yang bisa pake sabit itu, pake ngeledek orang rendahan kayak aku segala..."**, jawab si rambut coklat dengan tampang polos , , ,

**"Ramalannya adalah... Suatu hari nanti Frau akan menjadi pelacur yang amat-sangat-mesum-se-dunia dan sering mendapatkan jatah dari banyak para yaoi..."** , kata si rambut ungu sambil meramal , , ,

**"Nggak sudi... Pasti itu salah, Lab"** , jawab si rambut pirang dengan ramalan si rambut ungu , , ,

**"Labrador itu nggak pernah salah..."** , cela si rambut coklat , , ,

**"Nggak pernah salah gimana? Punya bukti loe?"** , tanya si rambut pirang ke rambut coklat , , ,

**"Ada kok. Lihat saja setiap hari, dia selalu menampilkan wajah cerah-gembira-riangnya dan juga innocent face nya yang membuatku ber-de-bar-de-bar dan da-g-di-g-du-g-ha-ti-ku"** , jawab si rambut coklat dengan percaya , , ,

**"Ahahaha, sudah-sudah ^^ *innocent smile* lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke habitat masing-masing, hahaha ^^ *innocent face*"** , kata si rambut ungu dengan ajakan pulang , , ,

**"Tuhkan, sudah kubilang Lab itu punya hipnotisan yang oh-so-super-duper-fantastic-face sampai membuat hatiku ber-de-b-a-r-de-ba-r-dan-da-g-di-g-du-g-h-a-t-i-k-u"** , kata si rambut coklat membuktikan , , ,

**"Halah, omong kosong. Udah ah, aku mau cepet balik agar bisa beli majalah edisi hari ini..."** , jawab si rambut pirang dengan kata-kata tradisi (?) nya.

Tiba-tiba, saat ketiga orang tadi ingin kembali (baru melangkahkan satu kaki dari dekat kamar Ayanami-Hyuuga) tau tau si Ayanami nongol dari atas jendela dan berkata **"Oi, lain kali kalau main jangan kesini-kesini, dong"** , , ,

lalu si rambut pirang itu menjawabnya **"Eh, kita gak main. Lagi pula, aku juga ogah main sama kedua orang ini. Hanya saja mereka iri padaku karena bisa menyukai wanita dan mesum ~"** , , ,

**"Ah ya, maafkan kami yang telah bermain disini. Oiya, abaikan saja orang yang berambut pirang ini, karena dipikirannya hanya ada mesum... Gomen"** , kata si rambut coklat yang tiba-tiba masuk pembicaraan , , ,

**"Oh begitu, yasudah..."** , jawab si Ayanami.

Saat mereka baru pergi, Ayanami berpikir **"Mesum? Mesum maksudnya itu... Apa dia mesum Yaoi? Kalau iya, aku ingin merasakannya..."**.

Ayanami hanya speechless dan kembali lagi untuk melihat keadaan Teito. Tetapi, saat dia melihat ke kamar nya lagi, Teito-Mikage sudah menghilang. Entah mereka kemana, tapi pasti melarikan diri darinya karena mereka sudah sangat di-sadiskan-oleh-nya sehingga membuat-mereka-amat-sangat-blushing.

Setelah itu, Teito-Mikage datang ke kelas dan mereka bilang **"Yokatta..."** ,

mereka kira belum bel dan akhirnya mereka makan di kantin, yaitu Kanting Black Hawks yang berisi ber-aneka-ragam-macam-warna (?) makanan yang mungkin lezat disana, tapi makanan dunia manusia (kita) ini kan beda.

Lalu, bel pun tiba. Pelajaran kedua akan segera dimulai.

Pak Lloyd memasuki ruang kelas dan saat dia baru lihat Teito-Mikage baru datang di pelajaran setelah istirahat dia pun bertanya **"Teito, Mikage, kalian tadi kemana?"** , , ,

lalu Teito bertanya **"Lho? Bukannya ini masih pelajaran pertama?"** ,

dilanjutkan kata-kata Mikage **"Iya, masa udah pelajaran kedua setelah istirahat aja sih?"**.

Dengan bingungnya, Pak Lloyd menjawab **"Sekarang ini sudah pelajaran kedua setelah istirahat... Tadi kalian kemana saja saat tadi pagi?"** , , ,

dijawab oleh Teito **"Anu.. Sebenarnya kita ma-"** ,

dicela lah perkataan Teito oleh Mikage dan berkata**"Nggak... Kita telat bangun, Pak. Teito kemaren ngajak saya cari udara seger dan cari cewek di taman"**.

Mendengar jawaban dari Mikage, satu kelaspun tertawa. Pak Lloyd hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang artinya keterlaluan.

Lalu berkata **"Teito"** , , ,

**"Ya, Pak!"** , , ,

**"Lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi, ya"** , , ,

**"Baik, Pak! Saya janji gak ngulangi lagi! Lagi pula ini ide Mikage juga Pak!"** , , ,

**"A-ah iya, Pak! Saya juga minta maaf dan janji kalau gak bakal buat ide yang aneh-aneh lagi!"** , , ,

Pak Lloyd pun lega mendengar mereka menjawabnya.

**"Duaaak!"** , terdengar suatu benda memecahkan kaca jendela kelas.

**"Aduh, gara-gara kau, Uskup Tukang Bikin Barbie! Jadinya, buku mesumku kelempar lagi! Huh!"** , kata si rambut pirang berontak , , ,

**"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa gak mendengar perkataanku dari pertama kali?"** , jawab si rambut coklat , , ,

**"Pertama kali? Apaan?"** , jawab si rambut pirang , , ,

**"Pertama kali kita bertemu... Aku menemukan sebuah dirimu yang hampir terbakar... Terbakar oleh cinta yaoi... Fufufu"** , jawab si rambut coklat lagi dengan gombalannya , , ,

**"Cih, gombal aja bisanya"** , jawab si rambut pirang blushing

Tiba-tiba, Ayanami mendadak masuk kelasnya Teito dan Mikage, dan berkata **"Heh? Buku itu lagi, toh"** , , ,

Pak Lloyd yang tak sengaja mengambil dan membuka bukunya, tiba-tiba langsung nosebleed dan berkata **"A-apa-apaan ini buku... Isinya..."** , , ,

tiba-tiba saja satu kelas itu pun langsung mendatangi buku itu kecuali Teito (artinya Mikage juga ikut lihat). Dan satu kelas pun jadi nosebleed.

Setelah itu, Ayanami langsung membuat buku itu keluar lagi dan akhirnya selamat sampai tujuan (?).

**"Gubrakk!"** , terdengar suara orang yang dikenai benda.

Saat si Ayanami melihat ke arah jendela yang pecah itu lalu melihat kebawah, dia melihat Hyuuga yang terkena benda itu (buku mesum).

Lalu kata Ayanami **"Heh, Begleiter-ku! Jangan buka buku itu, itu adalah buku jebakan. Jika kau melihatnya, aku akan meyakinkan 100% kau akan mati di tangan buku itu"**.

mendengar perkataan Ayanami, Hyuuga langsung bertanya **"Aya-tan, aku baru tau kalau buku punya tangan"** , , ,

Ayanami menjawab **"Sudah, ikuti saja perintahku. Bakar buku itu sampai habis dan tak bersisa secuil pun"**.

Si Hyuuga pun membakar buku itu dan saat si Hyuuga membakar, si rambut pirang sempat melihat buku itu terbakar dan dia menangis merengek seperti anak bayi baru lahir (?).

Lalu dia berkata **"Aaaah! Buku kuuu! Buku surgakuu! Brengsek!"**.

Hyuuga pun membalas ejekkan si rambut pirang **"Hahahah, mau bermain denganku? *ngasah katana*"**.

**"Siapa takut? *tatap tajam*"** , jawab si rambut pirang.

* * *

TBC... To Be Continued... Thanks for Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita Sebelumnya...

Si Hyuuga pun membakar buku itu dan saat si Hyuuga membakar, si rambut pirang sempat melihat buku itu terbakar dan dia menangis merengek seperti anak bayi baru lahir (?).

Lalu dia berkata **"Aaaah! Buku kuuu! Buku surgakuu! Brengsek!"**.

Hyuuga pun membalas ejekkan si rambut pirang **"Hahahah, mau bermain denganku? *ngasah katana*"**.

**"Siapa takut? *tatap tajam*"** , jawab si rambut pirang.

* * *

Akhirnya Hyuuga pun mengasah katana nya agar lebih tajam dari sebelumnya dan dia berkata **"Jangan merengek seperti bayi ya kalau sudah terkena Katana-ku tersayang ini~?"** , si blonde pun menjawab **"Huh! Siapa takut? Aku ini kan seorang Gentle-men! Tidak mungkin aku gampang menangis begitu saja hanya karena terkena Katana-mu yang kotor seperti minyak nyong nyong itu!"**.

Hyuuga pun mulai mengarahkan katana-nya ke arah si blonde **"Jangan remehkan aku, Blonde Mesum. Aku ini sudah tingkat PRO dalam menggunakan Katana.."** ,

**"Hahaha! Aku tidak peduli kau itu PRO dalam menggunakan katana atau kau PRO dalam menggunakan kata-kata! Asalkan kau tidak PRO dalam ke-Mesuman...!"** kata si blonde sambil mengeluarkan sabit raksasanya(?).

**"Waa~ha, bukankah itu sabit yang ada di pasar seberang sana?"** kata Hyuuga sambil menunjuk ke arah pasar kolong jembatan (?) ,

**"Enak saja! Sabit ini adalah warisan dari Verloren! Aku diberi gratis olehnya!"** kata si blonde sambil membuat lelucon.

**"Na~nii~? Verlo-tan? Tidak mungkin! Dia itu adalah Tuan-ku yang paling Zeksi~ Al4y~ Imeyut~ Cuantix~ DLL-Lah~! Semua nya digabung jadi satu!"** kata Hyuuga sambil bergaya ALAY.

**"Hei Hei, kau itu manusia atau apa sih? Telingaku gak enak denger kata-katamu tadi. MENJIJIKAN! CIH CIH CIH!"** kata si blonde sambil acting muntah ,

Hyuuga pun mulai marah karena hanya karena masalah sepele jadi besar dan dia tidak segan-segan untuk menebas si blonde dan berkata **"Hey kau, Blonde Mesum. Jangan cari gara-gara dengan Ksatria Katana ini. Atau akan ku potong-potong tubuhmu menjadi kecil-kecil seperti semut dan kutu."** ,

**"Ayo, maju kalau berani..!"** , jawab si blonde dengan sok keren nya.

**"Bersiaplah!"** kata Hyuuga , **"..."** si blonde memejamkan mata nya.

( ・ ・ ・ ・ ・ ・)

Tiba-tiba saja...

*wush* ... *krek*

...

**"...Hm?"** saat si blonde membuka mata nya... **"N-NAAANNNNDAAA KOREEEE!?"**.

Si blonde pun kaget karena tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan tubuhnya melainkan baju yang dia pakai malah terpotong kecil-kecil seperti semut dan kutu ,

Hyuuga pun berkata **"Hahaha, gimana?! Hebat kan!?"** , **"Apanya yang hebat! Kok malah bajuku yang kena! Katanya tubuhku! Haaaaaaa~hiiiii!"** jawab si blonde sambil merengek bahagia (?).

**"Sekarang waktunya untuk pembuka mulut-makan siang-sekaligus pencuci mulut"** , kata Hyuuga sambil mengeluarkan rape face nya.

**"APAAA! TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU MENJADI SANTAPAN-MU, KATANA-YAROU!"** , jawab si blonde sambil menolak ,

**"Gahahaha~ Makanya jangan sekali-kali meremehkanku, Blonde Mesum. Aku tau, sebenarnya kau mau merasakan aroma tubuhku yang manis seperti bangkai kubur, bukan?"** kata Hyuuga sambil tertawa ,

**"Tch! Terserah! Asalkan jangan ambil keperawananku ini! Karena aku... GEN-TLE-MEN!"** jawab si blonde dengan tegasnya.

Hyuuga pun mulai mengambil posisi kuda-kuda(?) untuk bersiap-siap menyantap makanannya yang lezat dan raksasa itu. Sedangkan si blonde, hanya merokok dengan santai nya. **"Hei, Katana-yarou. Kau mau apa dengan posisi kuda-kuda itu? Mau main sumo denganku? Haha! Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa bermain sumo dengan bocah kacamata-an sepertimu, Katana-yarou. Tapi, aku menghargai kehebatanmu dalam menggunakan... ...PAKAIAN!"** , kata si blonde dengan mata yang _kirakira_ *Kirakira = Glitter, etc (dalam bahasa jepang)*.

Hyuuga dengan _:pokerface:_ nya hanya bisa berkata dalam hati nya **_'Maksudnya apa ini Blonde Mesum?'_** , saat Hyuuga mendengarkan kata-kata aneh dari si blonde itu, dia langsung melihat ke arah pakaian yang dikenakannya dan dia berkata **"BUJUBUNE! KENAPA GUE MAKE _BIKINI_ AMA _BOTTOM_DOANG?!"**. Ayanami, yang melihatnya dari atas hanya bisa _:facepalm:_ atas kelakuan Begleiter _bego_-nya, Hyuuga.

Si blonde pun langsung mengambil langkah untuk menjauhi Hyuuga yang sedang gila-gilaan. Dia melangkah jauh dari Hyuuga untuk mencari kamera agar bisa memotret Hyuuga dengan pakaian _BIKINI_ dan _BOTTOM_. Saat di jalan, dia bertemu si rambut coklat yang sedang berjalan bersama si rambut lavender.

**_'Huh? Ngapain si Uskup Pembuat Boneka Barbie ama si Uskup Penghancur Tanaman ada disini?'_** ,

'Eh? Mereka kok ada di Toko BH? Ngapain ya? Intip ahh~'.

Saat si blonde mau ngintip mereka berdua, tiba-tiba muncul si rambut coklat dari belakangnya. **"BUAAGHH! Kok ente ada disini, Uskup Pembuat Boneka Barbie?!"** kata si blonde sambil kaget. **"Fufufu~ ternyata kau mudah tertipu juga ya, Uskup Mesum"** kata si rambut coklat. **"Araara, kenapa kau ada disini, Frau?"** tanya si rambut lavender dengan muka _innocent_ nya.

**"Gah! Harusnya aku yang bertanya pada kalian! Mengapa kalian ada di toko seperti _ini_?!"** tanya si blonde balik ,

**"Araara, kami disini...un...-"** jawab si rambut lavender yang lalu dibekep ama si rambut coklat, "**Haha, kami disini karena ada SESUATU yang harus dibeli dan itu sangatlah PENTING. Dan lebih baik kau menjauh dari kami karena kami tidak ingin melihat mukamu yang mesum nya sangat keterlaluan. Pergi, pergi! Hus Hus!"** jawab si rambut coklat sambil mengusir si blonde.

**"Tch. Gitu aja kok aku di usir. Emang _LO SIAPA GUE_?!"** bentak si blonde dengan kesalnya.

Akhirnya si blonde pergi menjauhi mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan mencari kamera. Dan dia melihat ada kamera dijual murah sekali, lalu dia pergi ke arah toko yang menjual kamera murah itu.

**"Misi misi~ Apakah disini dijual kamera yang murah?"** tanya si blonde sambil bermuka sok innocent. "Ara~ Tentu saja ada." jawab si penjaga toko itu.

**"Wuoh! Wanita cantik!"** kata si blonde terkejut, **"Neng~ Bisa gak abang beli ini kamera 3310?"** tanya si blonde ke si penjaga toko.

**"Boleh saja ^^ asalkan anda kalau punya uang segitu ^^"** jawab si penjaga toko dengan Killer-Smile-nya(?).

Mata si blonde pun langsung _kirakira_ dan dalam hatinya _**"Woah! Sasuga da na! Kanojo Kanojo~"**_

Akhirnya si blonde pun membeli kamera 3310 itu dengan semua uang tabungannya(?).

Setelah membeli kamera 3310, si blonde kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk menepati janjinya yaitu memotret Hyuuga dengan pakaian BIKINI & BOTTOM.

**"Fufufu~ I'm back, honeey~"** sapa si blonde dengan innocent-smile-nya.

**"Gahahaha! Kau kira aku masih memakai BIKINI & BOTTOM doang? Lihat donk ke seluruh tubuhku~"** ucap si Hyuuga ke si blonde.

**"BUCRAATTT! MAKSUD LO APA MAKE BAJU UKE GUE?!"** tanya si blonde dengan kaget nya.

Hyuuga pun bertanya kepada si blonde **"Emangnya uke lo siapa?"** , **"Itu! Uke gue si penjaga toko Kamera 3310 ini!"** jawab si blonde dengan bangganya.

**"Halah! Palingan juga HODE MAS BRO."** jawab si Hyuuga dengan muka _:bitchplease:_ nya.

**"Ah! Norak lu! Gue ini gak Gay kaya _JB, CJR, SM*SH_ itu! Dan gue ga napsu sama cowok kaya lu!"** protes si blonde karena telah mengejek si penjaga toko Kamera 3310.

**"Tch. Aku ini napsu sama cowok karena Aya-tan yang menyuruhku~"** ujar Hyuuga. Ayanami pun mendengar kata-kata Hyuuga barusan dan segera men-telepati-nya.

**"Hyuuga."**

**"Ya, Aya-tan~?"**

**"Segera ke kantorku. Sekarang juga."**

**"Baik~ Aya-tan~**

Hyuuga pun segera ke kantor Ayanami dan mengucapkan **"BYE-BI~"** (selamat tinggal) kepada si blonde.

**"Makhluk macam apa itu? Tch. Terserahlah, yang penting aku dapat Kamera 3310 ini~ untuk melakukan pemotretan..."** kata si blonde sambil bermuka :ifyouknowwhatimean:

TBC... To Be Continued! Thanks for Reading!


End file.
